Game Online Naruto : GSW(Guardian Saviour World)
by mightyphenex
Summary: No summary
1. chapter 1

Game Online Naruto : GSW(Guardian Saviour World)

Disclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!..

Warning : Gaje!, imajinasi Author!, OOC, bahasa gak baku, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., buatan sendiri!...,mainstream...,

Pairing : [Naruto X ... X ... X harem]

summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang jenius penyuka game online, dia ahli bela diri dan menggunakan senjata, dia sangat hebat dalam hal game online, dan dia ingin mencoba game online GSW

Chapter 1: Awal

Hari ini adalah hari dihadirkan game baru yang bernama Game Online GSW, game ini seperti game pertualangan yang lainnya namun kelebihannya kita bisa merasakan seperti nyata dengan alat bantu yang bernama APSN(buatan sendiri:v). Dengan begitu kita bisa merasakan seperti di dunia asli. Alat APSN seperti kapsul (kapsulnya bisa membesar dan mengecil) tetapi yang didalamnya ada alat untuk mendeteksi keadaan tubuh(untuk melihat kesehatan, dan penampilan tubuh kita). Alat ini adalah perkembangan yang terbaik, karena penggabungan dengan game.

Kamis, jam 08.17 WIB

Naruto POV on

perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, umur 17 tahun. Kenapa aku tidak berangkat ke sekolah? Karena aku sudah tamat sekolah S1, karena aku jenius seperti tou-chan, dan kenapa saya tidak melanjutkan pendidikan S2? karena aku ingin mencoba game yang baru saja didihadirkan (gak tau namanya:v, dirilis mungkin:v).

Naruto POV end

"Naruto-chan waktunya sarapan!" panggil ka -chan yang saat itu berada di dapur. "iya kaa-chan" jawabku sambil keluar dari kamar, lalu berjalan ke bawah(karena kamarku dilantai 2), menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada tou-chan serta kaa-chan yang sedang menyiapkan makananya di atas meja makan (yaiyalah masak di atas meja belajar:v, lupakan yang ini:v)

mereka menikmati makan bersama dengan bahagia karena kelakuan konyol naruto. Setelah selesai makan bersama, Emi membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor karena digunakannya untuk memasak tadi.

setelah selesai makan, naruto keluar rumah "tou-chan aku keluar dulu!" Pamit Naruto, dia ingin membeli alat APSN untuk bermain game online GSW di toko peralatan game. Setelah sampai didepan toko ia langsung masuk kedalam(kenapa kok gk antri? karena yang lain masih sekolah:v) "selamat datang ditoko kami" sambut pemilik toko, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Pak ada alat APSN?" tanya naruto sesudah didepan pemilik toko. "Ada, sebentar akan saya ambilkan!" jawab pemilik toko lalu melesat ke belakang toko, lebih tepatnya garasi tempat penyimpanan stok. Lalu kembali dengan alat yang di inginkan naruto yaitu APSN "ini nak, alat yang kamu inginkan" beri pemilik toko. "Berapa harga alat ini pak?" Tanya naruto pada pemilik toko. "50.000 yen tapi, karena hari ini ada diskonnya sebesar 30% jadi harganya 35.000 yen saja" jawab pemilik toko. "Ini pak" lalu naruto memberikan uangnya lalu pergi keluar toko.

Skip perjalanan pulang

"Tadaima" ucap naruto" Okaeri" jawab emi "kaa-chan, tou-chan kemana" "Dia ada rapat dadakan tadi" Setelah selesai mendapat jawaban Naruto langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Setelah di kamar dia langsung memperbesar kapsulnya lalu memasukinya. (Sebelumnya dia sudah mendownload gamenya:v).

"START" setelah itu pandangannya mulai gelap

Man POV on

[Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto]

[Anda ingin Ras human atau Ras monster]

"Ras monster"

[Karakter di buat]

[Pilih monstermu]

'Pilih monster yang kuat ah...! Tapi yang kuat apa ya? Goblin? tidak mereka lambat dan kecil, Orc? Mereka suka makan, Vampir? Mereka malas, werewolf? Mereka juga suka makan, aaahhhh... yang ini aja'

[Pilih skill khusus untuk karaktermu]

'Aaahhhh... Skill eyesight boleh juga'

"Pilih skill eyesight"

[Skill eyesight lv 1 telah ditambahkan]

[Silahkan mendistribusikan poin status milikmu]

[Karena anda Ras monster, anda mendapatkan 25% exp tambahan saat leveling dan tambahan 10 poin status]

Tiba-tiba didepanku ada layar yang menunjukkan status miliku. Seperti power, defense, stamina, dan lainnya. Ada tanda tambah kurang disampingnya.

"Berapa poin yang aku punya"

[Poin milikmu ada 20]

'Hmm aku tambahkan 5 poin untuk power,

[Poin tinggal 15]

'Apa lagi yang mau ditambahkan? Hmmm 5 poin untuk agility

[Poin tinggal 10]

'Hmm untuk defense, intelegent, dan stamina masing-masing 2 poin'

"Siap, mulai"

[Apakah anda yakin, poin milikmu masih tinggal 1 poin]

"Yakin"

[Selamat karakter telah dibuat]

[Telur misterius]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : N/A

Rank : H-

HP : 20/20

MP: 16/16

Power : 5

Defense : 2

Stamina : 2

Agility : 5

Intelegent : 2

Skill khusus

[Eyesight lv 1]

Telur ini akan melahirkan monster, semoga dapat monster yang kuat, seperti dragon, phoenix, dan yang lainnya

Man POV end

Skip pembukaannya

[Selamat datang di GSW! Jadilah yang terkuat untuk menguasai dunia! Pimpin monster untuk menguasai dunia! Darah monster ada didalam dirimu]

'Mari bermain' pikir Naruto

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!**

 **MAAF KALAU JELEK CERITANYA!**

 **MAAF KALAU ADA YANG SAYA CONTOH CERITANYA!**


	2. chapter 2

Game Online Naruto : GSW(Guardian Saviour World)

Disclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!..

Warning : Gaje!, imajinasi Author!, OOC, bahasa gak baku, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., buatan sendiri!...,mainstream...,

Pairing : [Naruto X ... X ... X ...]

summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang jenius penyuka game online, dia ahli bela diri dan menggunakan senjata, dia sangat hebat dalam hal game online, dan dia ingin mencoba game online GSW

 **Chapter** **2:**

Naruto POV on

'Hmmm hitam dan rumput, mungkin aku sekarang di hutan tapi gimana cara keluar dari telur ini?'

'Mungkin kalau aku serang bisa'

Lalu kuarahkan tanganku ke cangkang untuk menyerang

-5

'Waw berhasil, tapi kerusakannya sedikit butuh waktu lama untuk memecahkannya! '

Tuk tuk tuk...

-5 -6 -4 -5 -6 -8 -6 -7

'Terus..!'

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -7 -5 -5 -4 -7

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -6 -7 -5 -7 -8

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -5 -6 -6 -7

[Skill egg kick lv 1 telah dipelajari]

'Telur ini kok gak mau pecah'

'Pokoknya tendang terus'

Tuk tuk tuk...

-5 -5 -7 -6 -6 -8

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -7 -8 -7 -5 -6

[Skill egg kick lv 1~2]

'Waw skillnya sudah naik level dengan hanya menendang telur'

"Eyesight"

Egg shell

HP : 547/2.000

Defense : 0/0

'Hpnya masih banyak, beberapa menit lagi cangkangnya pasti pecah'l

Tuk tuk tuk...

-4 -6 -6 -5 -8 -6

Tuk tuk tuk...

-7 -6 -5 -7 -8 -8

Kuberhentika serangan ku terhadap cangkang telur untuk istirahat.

'Lanjut serang lagi'

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -7 -5 -7 -6 -4

Tuk tuk tuk

-6 -6 -6 -7 -8 -4

[Skill egg kick lv 2~3]

Skip beberapa menit

"Eyesight"

Egg shell

HP : 100/2.000

Defense : 0/0

'Sedikit lagi, ayo pasti bisa'

Tuk tuk tuk...

-6 -7 -6 -5 -8 -5

Krak krak krak

'Yes akhirnya pecah'

[Selamat telur misterius berubah menjadi baby kirin]

[Skill khusus eyesight lv 1~2]

[Skill egg kick berubah menjadi baby kick lv 3]

[Anda mendapatkan skill flame burst lv 1]

[Anda mendapatkan skill burst lightning lv 1]

[Anda mendapatkan skill baby hit lv 1]

"Ras gabungan antara naga dan rusa waw, aku sungguh beruntung"

[Silahkan terapkan namamu]

"Uzumaki Naruto"

[Anda memecahkan telur misterius anda mendapatkan 10 poin status tambahan]

"Eyesight"

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Ras : Naga dan rusa

Status : Normal

Level : 0/10

Class : -E

HP : 120/120

MP : 90/90

Power : 60

Defense : 51

Stamina : 56

Ability : 43

Intelegent : 54

Skill khusus :

[Eyesight lv 2]

Skill normal :

[Flame burst lv 1] [Burst lightning lv 1] [Baby kick lv 3] [Baby hit lv 1]

"Berapa banyak poin status milikku'

[Poin status milikmu 14 poin

'Baiklah waktunya berburu'

Aku terus berlari untuk mencari mangsa untuk menaikkan level, tak lama kemudian aku bertemu dengan segerombol tikus hutan "Hmm.. Ada 1,2,3,4...8 ekor"

" Eyesight"

[Tikus hutan]

Nama : mouse forest

Ras : tikus

Status : normal

Level : 8/10

Class : -E

HP : 60/60

MP :34/34

Power : 40

Defense : 30

Stamina : 38

Ability : 45

Intelegent : 32

Skill normal :

[Pounce lv 3] [bite lv 3] [running lv 1]

Naruto POV on

"Aku harus menyerang mereka dengan beberapa kali serang saja biar menghemat MP" Setelah memikirkan caranya akhirnya dia mendapatkan cara agar menyerang dengan hemat MPnya. Aku harus cepat-cepat menggali tanah untuk jebakannya "waktunya menggali"

Sek sek sek...

'Kurang dalam biar mereka tidak bisa keluar'

Sek sek sek...

'Segini cukup, waktunya membuat mereka terjebak disini lalu aku mendapatkan exp banyak hwahahaa...'

Aku perlahan mendekati mereka yang lagi asik memakan makanan mereka, setelah dekat dengan mereka aku mulai menyerang mereka dengan salah satu skillku

"Flame burst"

-40 -46 -39 -43

7 dari mereka setengah HPnya berkurang setengah. Aku mulai lari (karena belum bisa terbang) kearah tempat jebakannya, dan mereka mengejarku di belakang sana dengan sangat cepat, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyusulku.

Aku mulai panik aku mulai menambah kecepatan ku

[Skill baby running lv 1 telah dipelajari]

Dengan begini kecepatan lari ku mulai bertambah. Setelah sampai di pinggir jebakan aku mulai melompat setinggi mungkin agar tidak terjatuh pada jebakannya, dan betapa bodohnya mereka melalui jebakan yang aku buat dan mereka jatuh kedalamnya.

"Yes berhasil" tanpa buang waktu lagi aku mulai menyemburkan apiku kearah mereka

"Flame burst"

-49 -47 -48 -49

Kusemburkan api dari mulutku kearah mereka semua seketika mereka mati semua

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

75 exp telah didapat, 100 koin perak

[Anda telah membunuh mouse forest, 600 exp didapatkan]

[Karena anda rasa monster 750 exp tambahan untuk hari ini]

[Anda mendapatkan 800 koin perak]

DING

Level 0~7

'Lumayan naik 7 level, waktunya leveling lagi agar mendapatkan evolusi kedua' aku pun pergi dari tempat ini, tak lama kemudian aku menemukan monster tikus atau mungkin pemimpin dari mereka

"Eyesight"

[Pemimpin segerombolan tikus hutan]

Nama : king mouse forest

Ras : tikus

Status : normal

Level : 2/20

Rank : E

HP :125/125

MP : 45/45

Power : 60

Defense : 50

Stamina : 48

Ability : 58

Intelegent : 44

Skill normal :

[Pounce lv 4] [bite lv 4] [king lv 1] [running lv 2]

'Expnya pasti lumayan kalau bisa kukalahkan'

Aku pun mulai bersiaga bila ada serangan yang akan datang, sepertinya tikus itu itu tampak marah ketika melihat anak buahnya di habisi. Tikus itu maju dan mulai menyerang kearahku dia berniat menerkamku, tak mau terkena terkammannya aku mulai menghindari terkammannya, tikus itu tak mau menyerah dia terus saja menyerangku entah dari depan, belakang, maupun dari samping. Berkat latihan beladiri aku dengan sangat mudah bisa menghindari serangan bertubi itu.

Tak mau terus menerus diserang akupun mulai menyerang tikus, dan membuat tikus itu kewalahan menghindari seranganku.

"Flame burst"

-45 -48 -43 -45

Aku mulai menyerangnya dengan apiku.

[Flame burst lv 1~2]

200 exp telah didapat, 300 koin perak

[Anda telah membunuh king mouse forest 200 exp didapatkan]

[Karena anda rasa monster 250 exp tambahan untuk hari ini]

[Anda mendapatkan 300 koin perak]

DING

Level 7~9

[Poin statusmu 23]

'Aku mendapatkan keuntungan 3 kali lipat hahaha.., sungguh beruntungnya aku'

'Aku belum melihat menu milikku'

"Menu"

Didepanku terdapat layar yang menampilkan menu milikku

"Ada hadiah untukku"

'Aku buka saja hadiahnya'

"Buka"

Tiba-tiba hadiahnya terbuka dan menampilkan isi dari hadiahnya yaitu sebuah tiket lotre sebanyak 5 buah.

'Tiket lotre? untuk apa fungsi tiket lotre ini?'

Tiba-tiba layarnya berubah menjadi lingkaran dengan jarum, banyak hadiah bermacam-macam mulai dari class E sampai class legend

"Putar" Jarumnya mulai berputar dan berhenti di skill transformation.

[Skill transformation lv 1 telah dipelajari]

'Skill baru, akanku coba'

"Transformation" Perlahan tubuhku yang awalnya setengah naga dan kuda berubah menjadi manusia 'waw skill yang hebat'. 'Aku ingin memutar lagi'

"Putar" Jarumnya kembali lagi berputar tak lama kemudian jarumnya berhenti.

[Anda mendapatkan 1 set lengkap tingkat S lv 1 perlengkapan bertarung]

Tak lama kemudian seluruh tubuhku tertutupi armor seperti badan, kaki, kepala, tangan.

[Senjata seperti apa yang anda inginkan?]

"Senjata pedang panjang satu pasang" 'Pakai senjata di kedua tangan tak masalah!' lalu muncul senjata pedang panjang dua di depanku, lalu kuambil senjatanya lalu ku simpan di belakang punggungku secara menyilang.

'Tiket lotrenya masih ada 3, akan aku gunakan saja semua tiketnya'

"Putar" jarumnya kembali berputar dan berhenti di...

[Anda mendapatkan egg pet misterius]

'Egg pet misterius? Aku baru tau kalau bisa mendapatkan telur dari telur, akan kulihat'

"Eyesight"

[Egg pet misterius]

Berisi hewan peliharaan bila telur ini menetas, telur ini menetaskan hewan peliharaan secara acak, dan akan menjadi hewan yang jinak terhadap tuannya.

'Waw akan aku tunggu sampai telur ini menetas'

"Putar" Jarumnya kembali berputar dan berhenti di sejumlah uang sebesar 50.000 coin emas.

"Putar" Jarumnya kembali berputar, dan berhenti di skill...

[Anda mendapatkan skill sprint lv 1]

"Transformation"

Perlahan wujudku kembali ke bentuk baby dragon. Lalu ku bawa egg pet misterius ke tempat yang aman, tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat yang aman. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Dan log out dari game ini.

Naruto POV end

Naruto keluar dari kapsulnya dan memperkecil kapsulnya, lalu disimpan di loker meja belajarnya. Naruto melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Naruto bergegas ke arah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya (mandi maksudnya:v) setelah mengambil pakaian ganti. Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk melakukan ritualnya, perlahan Naruto bergegas ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Disana sudah ada tou-channya dan kaa-chan lagi memasak "Naruto, kamu dari mana saja?" Tanya minato yang saat ini menunggu makannya yang lagi dibuat. "Dari kamar tou-chan" Jawab Naruto. "Mengapa kamu di kamar?" Tanya minato heran, tidak biasanya Naruto menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya "bermain game tou-chan" Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Makanan siap" Teriak EMI sambil berjalan ke meja makan lalu meletakkan makanannya di atas meja makan. Naruto makan dengan sangat cepat (saking cepatnya sampai tak terlihat:v) karena siang tadi belum makan apa-apa karena keasikan bermain game. Setelah selesai makan malam Emi melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. "Tou-chan, kaa-chan oyasumi" Naruto lansung melesat kearah kamarnya yang di lantai 2, Naruto lansung masuk kedalam kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang tempat tidurnya, lalu memasuki alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk bermain lagi besok.

 **MAAF KALAU JELEK**

 **MAAF KALAU ADA YANG SAYA CONTOH CERITANYA**


End file.
